Swine to Pearls
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: It's the end of WWII. The prisoner, the personifications, the jealousy, the bombs. Vengeance is best served atomic. JapanxKagomexAmerica oneshot.


MCD: I can't STAND my science teacher and her innocently-covered-up-evil-intent-to-murder-me-with-paperwork. She reminds me of Russia. Fem!USSR Russia. With a rusty pipe. Covered up in innocence with a gigantic sunflower in her America-golden hair. She's their weird crossbreed. I'm not sure whether to feel depressed or evil at this story...

Oh my, I was terrified when I saw how terribly mangled this was! I'm sorry about the grammar, my computer hates me ;-;

**Swine to Pearls**

America grinned in twisted happiness and ended the call on his telephone. He resisted the urge to cackle at the evil revenge boiling in his mind. Gently rubbing his bandaged head, he turned slightly to view his prisoner The young woman just stared coldly at him, plump lips glued tightly shut. She knew who he'd just called and she hated him for it. No doubt she was imagining the ways she could possibly castrate him for doing this to her lover.

"And it all could've been prevented," he clicked his tongue, his tone haughty, "if your little lover-boy hadn't acted so rashly."

The young-looking Japanese woman looked as though she was about to retort, but refrained from it. Instead she turned her head and glared at the wall, showing off her clenched jaw and slender neck all at once. A fiery beauty she was, yet her tactic was giving him the cold shoulder. He walked over to her wary, tense form, his leather shoes tapping against the shining white linoleum tiles. Ever so gently he touched her chin, moving her enraged aqua eyes towards his own narrowed, vengeful sky-blues.

"Let's watch the city burn, from the skylines on top of the world. 'Till there's nothing left of her..." he murmured at the black-haired beauty, his eyes going icy.

Kagome's own eyes widened slightly. Suspicious and worried but trying not to show it, she quietly asked him in a venomous voice;

"What have you done?" America could only smirk at her. Casually, he turned and walked to one of the glass panels that made up half of the Miami beach house's living room. It was America's safe house for the time being, since he would settle for nothing less than the greatest luxury for him and his _guest _for the time being.

"Oh, nothing _much..._Japan should be getting the first of his presents." Kagome glared at America and snarled.

"What are you going on about?" she shouted angrily, her rage reaching its boiling point. America chuckled hollowly.

"Let's just say that revenge," he turned to her, gloved hands fists, eyes intent on death, form trembling in righteous anger. "Revenge is best served _atomic_!" he snapped and grinned at her. One would find the serious, devilish look handsome, if not for the satanic intent.

Kagome's heart stomach bottomed out in dread. Instead of breaking, she only became more furious. Throwing herself from the chair, she launched herself at the vengeful nation and pounded his chest with her small fists. Enraged tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks as she relentlessly hit America, engrossed in the attempt to hurt him, beat him, damage him _somehow!_

The latter grabbed her wrists, staring at her with emotionless eyes. It was a far cry from his expression of few moments before.

"Stop that," he murmured, almost lovingly one would say, and effortlessly constrained her arms to her sides. Kagome hiccuped, still wanting to hurt her captor for all she was worth. _So much for staying of pure intent. _She thought as she fought the urge to purify him.

America gripped Kagome's shoulders and spun her around, facing the door. "Go," he mumbled in her ear, sounding somewhat remorseful.

"Some men will be out there waiting for you. After that Jap signs the Instrument Of Surrender, just like Germany and Italy did, you'll be returned to your little boyfriend's place," he said in her ear, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a miniscule amount of sadness that they were on such bad terms. "I can't say the same for Kiku, though." he suddenly added and instantly Kagome's hate came back, joined with fear for her lover. She ripped herself out of America's grasp and backed away, towards the door.

"You _bastard_." she hissed, her hand on the doorknob. America smiled mischievously, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Such bad language! Although, I do wish you didn't have that awful Japanese accent, princess."

Kagome glared at him one last time, flipped him the bird and was out the door, leaving America to his lonesome.

America's smile dropped the instant she was gone. In its place was a tired look, one that can often be seen on veterans and those who have experienced the worst side of life. He sighed, rubbed his face and walked back to his large mahogany desk. America flopped into the seat and leaned his elbows on the desk, holding his head.

He felt the bandages around his head and scowled, the thought of Pearl Harbor torturing his thoughts once again. So many lives he could've saved, could've been helped. Although his head was no longer aching as it had been at the time of the attack, it was almost finished healing and he didn't want to take any chances.

A single, small tear dripped onto the forgotten war plans and economic reports and America just hung his head. So many things he wanted to say, to do, but he just couldn't spit them all out at once. Especially now that she hated him. What a hero he turned out to be.

Holding Texas away from his face to look for fingerprints, more and more tears dripped down the heroic nation's face, but he quickly wiped them away with a gloved hand. Maybe it was better that she hated him. With a deep, shuddering breath, America let his head fall into his arms to hide the tears.

A lump was stuck in his throat, but even then, he managed to say what he needed to.

"I love you, Kags."

000

"_I have her, you bastard. I have her and you're going to get just what you deserve. She won't be there to help you, not to shield you. Not this time." the line went dead and the first bomb was dropped._

Japan clenched his fists in agony, the super power's words ringing through his head.

Men rushed around him, time passed hazily and everything was blurry. Japan let out a choked gasp, blood spilling from his pale lips as he woke up. Nothing made sense, except for one thing. That bastard America had his Kagome.

Japan shakily sat up, but immediately private doctors and nurses were rushing around him, pushing him back down on the bed.

"_You need rest, Honda-sama."_

"_Mr. Honda, can you hear me?"_

"_Hello, how many fingers am I holding up? Can you tell me?"_

Japan fought against them weakly, pushing them back.

"Get...Kag-" he coughed, "-me!" he uttered in frustration, hating the weakness and pain that stretched over his body, namely his chest. Finally he flopped back onto the bed, the pain coursing through his chest too much to overlook.

"W...What happened?" he mumbled, eyes closing. A few of the doctors shook him awake, urging him not to fall asleep. A young female nurse stuck a thermometer in his mouth and stared at him.

"It's the American air force, sir. They dropped two atomic bombs, one on Hiroshima, one on Nagasaki." a female nurse spoke sadly, and he gasped although it hurt to do only that little.

"But-" he was interrupted by a few more assorted medical officers. By the time they were done, there was an IV in his arm and red pricks and white gauze squares from needles littered his body. He figured he'd die of such an overdose before he died of the atomic aftermath.

The one nurse stayed by his bedside after the other doctors had finished, waiting for him to talk to her. She was an incredibly patient woman, he decided.

"What happened to Kagome?" The woman bit her lip.

"Miss Kagome was taken hostage by an American spy and brought to the US..." she trailed quietly, hurt plain in her eyes. Japan gripped the bed sheets.

"And?"

"And...a man named Alfred Jones is using her as a bargaining tool. He says he'll send her back unharmed if you agree to sign the Instrument of Surrender like Germany and Italy have."

Japan clenched his eyes shut as a wave of pain and anger clashed through his body. The nurse touched his arm and asked if he was alright and he nodded.

Opening his eyes, one could see sad resign in his dark eyes.

"Get me a pen and the documents." The nurse, startled, stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure, sir? Is this about..." she wisely refrained form speaking the cause out loud, though it was fairly obvious. Japan nodded.

"Yes, I am positive. There has been too much bloodshed already. To not surrender now would mean the end of me." The nurse nodded and was about to move away, but Japan grabbed her sleeve.

"Wait, two more things. What is today's date, how long have I been out for?" The nurse gave a small smile.

"It's the 12th of August, sir. You've been out for six days, such a heavy sleeper. You deserved the rest." Japan's eyes widened. It had been that long already? He nodded, although he was still trying to comprehend it.

"Last thing. What is your name, kind nurse?" he asked and the woman smiled gently.

"My name is Rin Taisho. It's a pleasure helping you, Honda-sama. Please, feel free to call for me or anyone here if you need anything," with a friendly smile, she slipped behind the curtain and out of the room.

000

Sesshoumaru Taisho sat at his desk, reviewing some paperwork, when a knock sounded on his door. The scent of the person wafted through the cracks and he smiled a little.

"Come in,"

Rin opened the door and smiled at Sesshoumaru, then skipped over and sat on the corner of his desk. He leaned back and put his fake glasses- yes, fake, that demon has excellent eyesight, he just looked more professional that way- and tilted his head, waiting for Rin's report.

"I Saw Honda Kiku today at the hospital. He was recovering from Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He was out cold for like, six days and he woke up from a nightmare or something. Says he wants to surrender, the Prime Minister and Emperor agree. Honda's just doin' it to get Kagome-chan back." Rin said, and Sesshoumaru nodded. Glancing at one of the papers on his desk, he cleared his throat.

"In Hiroshima, the death toll so far is 69,000 and climbing fast. The Nagasaki representatives I have there stated that over 30,000 have been reported dead so far, but there are still many more and I am waiting to be updated on both situations."

Rin sighed and looked outside the window at the cities surrounding. She could see the smoke remaining in the distance and drooped.

"Hey Sesh?"

"Hn."

"Is everything gonna be alright?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, her childish feature saddened. Traces of hope sparkled determinedly through her eyes, though, and he looked back at the window. Not a single emotion had showed through this whole time.

"Time will tell. Most likely we will take a while to recover, but Japan will be up and running soon enough." he said nonchalantly and Rin smiled. She glomped him in a quick hug and pecked him on the cheek, then skipped toward the door.

"See ya, Sesh! Gotta go help survivors!"

"Hn."

Rin rolled her eyes and smiled.

000

August 15, 1945, Japan announced its surrender to the Allied Powers, signing the Instrument of Surrender on September 2, officially ending the Pacific War and therefore World War II.

Japan, the personification, waited anxiously in his hospital room. In just a few short hours that seemed like eternity, Kagome burst in, crying madly. She was by Japan's side in a flash, crying all over him and sobbing incoherent words, but Japan welcomed it all with calm patience when he was really jumping for joy. On the inside, of course.

America was having a short meeting with the other allies. England cast him a scolding look, but begrudgingly thanked him for the effort to win the war, although he added not to overdo it so much if there ever was a next time.

America stormed out of the room with an aura that scared even the infamous Russia.

"Man, what is his problem aru?" China asked, surprised by the normally bouncy nation. France sighed.

"You fools, how could you not notice _l'amour? L'Amer__ique _obviously had feelings for _un_ certain _belle femme Japonaise." _France scoffed, looking extremely bored.

"English, you bloody frog!" France threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Forget eet!" he shouted and huffed. Hadn't _any _of them seen the almost disappointed look on America's face when he was told Japan signed the Surrender thingamabob? Obviously not...

France stepped out of the meeting room, a shouting England at his back. Oh well.

Outside the doors, France found America, back against a wall.

Stepping toward the moody nation quietly, he put a hand on his shoulder and barely earned a glance. America was busy staring out the windows across the hall.

"You did zhe right thing, _L'Amer__ique." _he commented and America sighed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like it." France smiled bitterly.

"Zhe powers of _l'amour _are powerful, my friend. The fact that she'd prefer swine to pearls is a sign of the intensity." America now stared at the European country.

"What? Dude, quit speakin' in riddles." France sighed.

"Swine to pearls instead of pearls to swine? Japan's ruins to everything you could offer her instead of vice versa?" he offered in a hopeful voice. America rolled his eyes.

"Ya should'a told me that sooner, Francy Pants." France threw his hands in the air once again.

"That's it, I give up wis you people!" he spat and stomped back to the conference. America chuckled.

_Swine to pearls, eh? _He thought and sighed. Walking back to the meeting room, he couldn't help but wonder if that was what love really meant, preferring the one you love over anything else. Only time would tell.

000

MCD: Okay, the ending sucked, but tell me whatcha think? Oh, and next chapter to **Where Is Home** should be up soon, hopefully in a day or two, sorry for the wait!

Something is wrong with this, I had to correct a whole bunch of weird errors. This is the revised! Grr, this has been revised AGAIN!


End file.
